Star Wars: Invasion of Earth
by Greenlightsaber41
Summary: The Galactic Empire manages to locate Earth in the cosmic soup of a neighboring galaxy, and they plan to conquer it with reckless abandon.
1. Chapter One: Minisystem

**Chapter 1: Mini-system**

The small drone-droid exited light speed. It was quickly submerged in the shadow of Jupiter. Its small red eye swept the magnificent planet's moon system and surface. No, it didn't detect a surface. "Another gas giant," the machine thought.

It had been exploring the Milky Way for weeks. These droids had been exploring different galaxies for planets. Planets Palpatine could conquer. It nearly decided to re-enter light speed, when it detected light from neighboring Saturn, then faint Venus. Its mind swiftly realized it needed to explore the whole system. It didn't want to be dismantled for not finding anything. It began to leave for Saturn, but stopped. "Life will be closer to a star," it thought.

So, instead it began for Venus, and headed for the asteroid belt, Mars, Venus first, Earth.


	2. Chapter Two: Command Center

"We haven't found a single planet capable of housing life outside the galaxy, this is a waste of time, Lord Vader," said the hesitant voice of Captain Veers.

He had been demoted after letting the key leaders of the Rebel Alliance off of Hoth. "I can feel we are going to find something," Vader's voice echoed throughout the room.

He looked out toward the stars. "We feel many things milord, but what do we actually find?"

Darth Vader did not like Veers questioning him like he had been the past few days, but he remained calm. "If you question me again…." his voice trailed off.

Veers had seen him Force-choke many captains and commanders. "I haven't hurt you because I know that you are able," he added. "Or are you just like Sergeant Palak?"

"I understand," said Veers, not wanting to speak to him anymore.

Veers did not want to check if that droid had found anything. He felt sleepy. "Tell me what you have found when I return," said Vader.

"What if I don't –

"You will!" Vader said.

At that moment Captain Veers knew he had to find something, even if it was another false alarm.

Later, Veers went to the control booth and punched in a secret code. "_No more procrastinating," _he thought. It then brought up a black screen, and then a rock swiftly went past. "Blast!" said Veers.

"You cannot get too close to asteroids, you'll crash."

"I'm sorry, Master," stated the droid's mechanical voice.

"I am headed to a planet that might support life."

The captain's eyes lit up. "Direct me to it, let me see on screen."

The droid's camera scanned the black sky, and focused on a white spot. "Adjust," Veers stated.

The droid gave an almost clear view of Venus. "That planet..."

Venus had a sickly yellow colored atmosphere. "How far is it..."

Data quickly emerged on the planet. "That planet would never be able to support life!" Veers said angrily.

"Master, my power level is lowering," it stated.

"Sweep the sky again," he commanded coldly.

It scanned, and a red planet emerged. The data that emerged was not satisfying; no way could it support life. "Keep going," Veers stated.

Then, a blue planet emerged. It was hard to see, but blue and green were obvious from the camera viewer. "Ah, what do we have here…," Veers said with a wicked smile.

The expression on his face and his location in the booth quickly told the lower ranked soldiers he had found something. He was on the second Death Star, still being built. Vader was in his room, thinking. He walked briskly to the outside galaxy droid detectors command center, or OGDD. OGDD was the operation he had been running, just to impress his master. Vader strode in, two stormtrooper guards at his right and left. He had wanted to catch Veers not doing his job, he didn't know why. "What do you have for me Captain?"

"A planet!"

Vader hadn't seen this much delight from any of his advisors in a long while. Vader looked, it had blue and green features, it was like Alderaan. "I will tell the Emperor, General," said Vader with no emotion.

Veers delight doubled when he realized he had been promoted. "Have the droid detect atmosphere content, moons, and other things necessary."

"Yes sir," Veers said.

The Emperor waited for his apprentice for a report on searching. "What do you have for me?" He asked.

"A planet, that very well may support life," said Vader. One of the stormtroopers to Vader's right and left holocoms rung. The trooper promptly opened it. "Turn this over to Lord Vader," Veers said.

The stormtrooper gave the holo to Vader, who held it. "Atmosphere content is a mixture of nitrogen and oxygen, much more, liquid water is present." "Good good!" said Palpatine.

"Set the course to this planet, I want the whole fleet."

Vader turned to Palpatine.

"We cannot take the whole fleet, how do we know intelligent life is on it?" Palpatine looked at him hardly, "I can feel it."

Vader nodded. "Be delighted," said Palpatine. "I will ready the troops, we set out your command."

"Good good, I sense a challenge."

The north 'pole' of the Death Star was dead quiet. Its two most important people were asleep. Well, one wasn't asleep. Palpatine lay awake in bed. He remembered when he said 'challenge' to Vader and Veers. At first, he had been trying to motivate them. Now, he really sensed a challenge. He felt...uncertainty. "This won't be just any challenge," he thought.

Words entered his mind. "Determination" "Heroism".

He deployed his armies with these words, and many more. He didn't know why, but they seemed to be working against him at that moment. Palpatine hated feeling unconfident, and he dumped his anger into the dark side and eliminated this useless feeling. Palpatine worked anger with his body, to have this feeling gone.


	3. Chapter Three: Brief Preview

Emperor Palpatine awoke, in a rather disheartened mood from the rather rough previous night. He felt like he was supposed to be happy that this new planet, but those strange feelings of uncertainty nagged at him. He wondered if Vader had felt the same way in the months before Padmé had died, it seemed like a lifetime ago when he had declared himself emperor of the Galactic Empire. Memories returned, such the duel with Yoda, finding Vader charred and slowly dying on Mustafar. If it hadn't been for Obi-Wan, Vader would have been one of the most powerful sith lords in history. Vader was still a good apprentice, constantly scaring Imperial officers into doing their jobs, violently suffocating those who did not succeed. Palpatine never liked to do all that dirty work, the discovery of the new planet had just been another distraction from the Rebel Alliance. However, he knew he needed to keep this top secret – this was the first good looking planet that the Empire had found outside the galaxy since its inauguration.

After some more thoughts, the strange feelings seemed to dissipate with a trip to the fresher, and Palpatine strolled down a series of corridors to the Imperial throne room, and the neighboring command center which was Vader's command post. Palpatine entered the large room, with the officers, captains, and other soldiers quickly coming to attention. A young, vibrant general quickly stepped up to Palpatine, bowing slightly. "Hello milord, what brings you here today?"

"I am looking for Lord Vader; he doesn't seem to be here." Palpatine stated.

"He is currently in the Reconnaissance area, looking over Rebel spy records and other intelligence gathered over the past few days."

Palpatine grinned, a wicked smile through brown eyes, which tinted yellow, heavily intimidating the general. "Well, I assume we have some new information."

"We do, we also are preparing for a landing on that new planet."

Palpatine's smile faded as several heads turned in their direction upon utterance of the words. "That information is supposed to be secret," Palpatine said icily.

"I was never informed of it, this entire portion of the department now knows of its existence, we're just looking to see what it holds before we consider an occupation."

"It's only an occupation if there is intelligent life on it," Palpatine maintained his cold tone, not very impressed with this young man's words.

"That, milord, is a major possibility after this morning's findings. You may want to continue into the room for more information, Lord Vader has been anxious to speak with you."

"Ah, good, thank you for the rather dramatic introduction."

"My pleasure, milord."

Palpatine turned and walked down a small hallway leader to the Intelligence rooms. Vader stood on the main deck, facing toward the void of space. All work stopped in the room, as all attention was turned to the Emperor. Vader turned, walked forward and bowed at his master's feet. "Good morning, my master." Vader stated in a respectful tone, it was rather emotional for even a robotic voice.

"Pleased to see you, my apprentice," Palpatine stated warmly. He then turned to the rest of the room and said, "I hear there is new information regarding the planet."

Several soldiers working with the small robot's camera on a screen nodded. Palpatine's smile faded a bit seeing that the camera was black. "We've had a rather exciting way to start the day, milord," said one.

"I assume the droid made a landing," Palpatine stated, with that usual tone implying that he wanted more information.

"It has, said Vader, we may want to look at the recordings." "Restart." Vader stated a simple voice command, telling the machine to go back through the droid's visual records kept on a Death Star computer, beginning at when the droid was about half the distance to the Earth as the moon was. The image gave a crystal clear view of Earth's clouds, land, and water.

Palpatine's eyes widened with surprise. "Magnificent…" One word droned from his awed voice.

"It reminds me very much of Alderaan, I hope we don't have to destroy its sister planet too," Vader said with almost a slight laugh.

Palpatine smiled and reflected on the destruction of the planet, due to Princess Leia's inability to co-operate with Imperial interrogators. "Shall we begin the visual images?" A soldier stated, him about to start the roughly four hour long visual taping of its orbit and entry into Earth's atmosphere.

"We shall," Palpatine stated with anticipation.

The taping started, the soldier, Vader, and Palpatine watching the droid orbit the blue planet. Other workers in the large room struggled to stay focused on their work due to the amazing images. "I assume this holds entrance into the atmosphere?" Palpatine asked.

"It does, I will fast forward the tape." The soldier stated, in which he issued voice commands to go through the droid's 45 minute long orbit around Earth, and skip to when the droid entered Earth's atmosphere. The camera turned slightly, then showing trails of the flames blazing from entrance into Earth's outer atmosphere, suddenly the camera went black. "Unfortunately, we were unable to capture the droid's entrance into the atmosphere; it was a very painful five minutes for all of us, but then…"

All of a sudden, a spectacular view was given of a seemingly lush rain forest. Everyone in the room gaped, their shifts had only started and they were already off task. Palpatine noticed but was too much in awe to care. The droid streaked above the pure green, crash landing similarly to the droid on Hoth in a small clearing. "We were unable to get the droid to move due to contact with trees, and other damages of being an older type, but this still gives us a spectacular view of this planet's environment," the soldier explained.

Everyone seemed a little disappointed that the droid couldn't move, but still a little over three hours of activity in the rainforest was recorded. Birds, plants, even something that seemed to sway on a tree. "What exactly happened that caused the camera to be destroyed?" Palpatine asked.

"Ah yes, I'll skip forward to the final minute or so." The soldier responded.

The tape was forwarded to this point, where initially the little machine was motionless, the camera facing toward the trees, a larger meadow and an overcast sky. All of a sudden, the droid's microphone picked up what it seemed to be voices, and sounds of activity. Everyone in the room leaned forward, not knowing what to expect at the climax of the recording. Louder sounds, yelling, and then the camera started to shake, something orange with black stripes streaked across the camera. It suddenly wheeled, showing its face. It ran forward, tripping on the camera and destroying its lens, blackening the image. The sounds came to an abrupt stop as the little machine was destroyed by a vicious tiger defending its territory. "Wow…" Palpatine was at a loss of words.

Footsteps were heard at the edge of the hallway, with the general strolling in with guards. "Geographical information, climate, everything about will be included in a report taking place tonight, milord, no need to worry."

"Thank you, General. Thank you."

The uncertain feelings plaguing Palpatine were gone, and Vader was also feeling rather happy. Once again, the Empire had a chance to show its power.


End file.
